Maple Syrup and Beer
by Bandgeek419
Summary: Germany notices Canada at a meeting. Then later he accidently gropes him! After saying sorry, they go out drinking. Have they both found a new friend or even perhaps something more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Germany sighed as he watched to chaos in the meeting room. He had tried many times to stop it to no avail and had just decided to give up, there were only ten minutes left anyway. As he looked around the room at all the yelling, fighting or sleeping nations, he spotted an eye to the storm. Near where France and England were having their usual fist fight with America laughing and taunting them on, sat a nation. This nation was awake and not fighting or yelling, despite it happening all around them, which shocked Germany. Germany looked closer at the nation trying to remember who it was. They looked remarkably like America at first but as he looked more carefully he spotted the differences. The nation had blond hair that was wavy and barely reached their shoulders, skin almost as pale as Prussia's, big blue purplish eyes covered by round glasses and their features where not as sharp as America's they were softer and gentler. They also seemed to be holding a large stuffed polar bear. As Germany looked at them trying and failing to put a name with their face, America shouted. "Meetings over dudes!" he yelled quickly making his way to the exit. Soon all the countries had filed out leaving Germany and him alone in the room.

"May I help you Germany?" the other person asked. Germany jumped realizing he was caught staring at them. "I-I.." he started saying then cleared his throat. "I was just trying to remember your name." he said cheeks lightly dusted with pink. The person let out a sigh and looked at Germany with a small smile that didn't reach their purple-blue eyes. "I'm Canada." he said. Germany's cheeks got a little more pink. "Uh ja, Sorry." he said sheepishly. "It's okay. I'm used to it." Canada said with another smile that didn't reach his eyes. They sat there in an awkward silence until Canada finally broke it. "It was nice talking to you Germany, hope you have a nice day." Canada said while getting up and walking towards the door. "Good bye. Hope to see you soon." Germany called out to him as he stood up. As soon as Canada was out the door he thought of something. He ran out the door hoping to catch Canada in time.

Germany ran out into the hallway seeing the Canadian only halfway down it and took off after him. "Hey Cana-" Germany yelled out as he got closer Canada stopped but before he could finish he tripped. As Germany fell he reached out his hands hoping to grab something to break his fall. His hands grabbed something soft and firm, but Germany still fell flat on his face. "Scheiße!" he mumbled into the hallway carpet. His hands where still gripping that firm softness and Germany slowly lifted his head up curious to what he grabbed and was still holding onto. He froze. In his hands was a pair of very nice butt-cheeks belong to the frozen Canadian in front of him. Germany quickly removed his hands and jumped up apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry Canada, it was an accident. I came to see if you want to go drinking and I fell. I am so sorry." Germany said face bright red. Canada turned around his face bright red but a small smile on his face.

"You wanted to invite me out drinking?" Canada asked a smile still on his face. "Ja." Germany said a bright blush still on his face. He felt bad that he couldn't remember his name and plus well he had to admit Canada was pretty cute. Canada beamed at him as he said that. "I'd love to go drinking with you!" Canada said. Germany smiled at him getting over his embarrassment. "Then let's go. I know this nice little bar a couple blocks from here." he said. Him and Canada started walking to the bar pleasantly chatting the whole way. Germany's mind did wander back though to when he accidentally groped Canada's butt blushing when he realized he wanted to do it again.

* * *

Hoped you liked the first chapter! GerCan is one of my favourite pairings so I figured I write a little story featuring it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Germany stared wide-eyed. When they entered the bar he figured Canada would be a lite beer kind of guy or a wine guy. He didn't think Canada would be the type of guy throwing back whiskey like he was. This was his fourth cup and he wasn't even tipsy! Canada gave Germany a smile as he put his drink down . Germany felt his face starting to heat up. Canada was such a pretty nation he thought. With his soft looking blond hair and purple blue eyes that you could just stare into for hours and that soft firm behind he grabbed. Germany cut his thought off there quickly taking a big swig from his beer.

"So I hear you like to bake." Canada said still smiling at him. Germany was a bit shocked Canada knew something so personal about him. "Ja I do. I love to bake. Even though it can be a bit of a mess." he said cracking his own small smile. "I'm surprised you know that." Germany added on. "Oh well Prussia told me." Canada said. "You know my bruder?" Germany asked. He didn't know his brother had any ties to Canada. Canada just smiled. "Yep! Prussia is my one of my closest friends." Canada said cheerfully. Germany looked at him a bit taken aback. He had no ide his brother and Canada knew each other and they were friends? How did he not know that. "I didn't know." Germany muttered taking another gulp from his beer. Canada just smiled at him. "Oh me and Prussia have been friends for years. He usually shows up unannounced and eats my pancakes or drags me along on his so-called 'awesome adventures'." Canada said giggling fondly while talking about Prussia. Germany just took another drink hoping to wash down the small feeling of jealousy that appeared seeing how fondly Canada talked about his brother. 'Well he can be a handful. Hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble." Germany said. Canada was still just smiling. "Sometimes he is a bit too much but the rest of the time he's as he would say an awesome guy. Plus well he's one of the few people who notice and remember me." Canada said his smile and voice fading towards the end. After saying that he quickly downed the rest of his drink and signalled for another. Germany felt the urge to just reach over and hug the Canadian. He controlled himself though and just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I may somehow have forgotten and not noticed you in the past, but I promise that I will never forget or not notice you in the future. I'm still amazed I haven't noticed you before now since you're such a bright beautiful nation." Germany said heavily blushing by the time he finished. Canada looked at him with big sparkling eyes and pink cheeks. He then smiled and leaned over from his stool and gave Germany a hug. "Thank you!" he said. Germany after relaxing a bit hugged back. Canada let go and both nations sat there with smiles and blushes adorning their faces.

After a more drinks and conversation Germany was astounded to learn how much in common he had with Canada. They both loved nature and animals, both loved baking, both had annoying brothers and they both preferred a quiet night in than a wild night in a club or at a party. He also was finding himself liking Canada more and more. By now it was getting late and both nations decided to leave the bar and head to the hotel that was housing all the nations for the meeting. As Germany was walking Canada back to his room they made small talk the whole way, laughing and joking around one another. Soon they were standing outside Canada's hotel room door. "I had a lot of fun tonight." Canada said a faint blush on his cheeks. "I had a lot of fun too." Germany said. They stood there for a couple of seconds in silence till Canada's eyes got wide and he took a pen out and grabbed Germany's hand writing something on the top part of it. "Goodnight." he said giving Germany a kiss on his cheek and then quickly entering his hotel room and shutting the door.

Germany stood there a couple of seconds shocked then quickly looked at his hand remembering Canada had written something on it. On his hand standing out amongst his pale skin in black letters were the words Call me and a telephone number. Germany slowly broke out into a grin and started heading to his hotel room. Making a note in his mind to leave room in his schedule for a phone call and hopefully a date.

* * *

Well here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it. :) So in my friend group I'm Canada my best friend is Germany and another friend of ours is Prussia ,well we were joking around today and he was like well I'm just going to take Canada and my best friend who is Germany was like no Canada is mine, you can have Italy which is another friend of ours and her sister. XD Made me laugh. So anyways any thoughts or criticism is welcome! :)

To the people who have reviewed:

Guest: Oh no! Don't die on me! XD But yeah all of that hockey playing has payed off eh? :)

AkatsukiRaven92: I always thought Canada and Germany would make an adorable couple! I'm happy to hear you can't wait to read more! I hope you enjoy my story! :)

Thanks for reviewing! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Germany stared at the number displayed on his cell phone finger hovering over the call button. It had been two days since he and Canada went out for drinks and the cute Canadian had given him his last couple days he had spent gathering his courage to call the Canadian and ask him out on a date. Germany took a deep breath and hit the call button bringing his phone up to his ear.

The phone only ringed a couple of times before someone answered. "Hello?"Canada's soft voice said. "Hallo. This is Germany." Germany said. "Oh Hi Germany! How are you?" Canada said sounding happy. "I'm good. Uh I was wondering since we had a great time the other night and all if you would like to go out again sometime. Except maybe this time as a date?" Germany asked his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Yes! That sounds great!" Canada said voice excited. Germany felt a grin on his face as he and Canada made plans for the date and said goodbye. The grin stayed on his face for the rest of the day.

Canada put his phone down on the table in front of him. He had a stupid grin on his face. "Kuma! I have a date!"Canada yelled jumping out of the chair he was sitting in and picking his pet up off the floor and hugging him close. "Who?" Kumajiro asked. "Germany!" Canada said. "I can't believe it!" Canada gushed still squishing his bear to his chest. He was so happy! He has had a crush on Germany forever and now his crush was taking him out on a date. Canada let loose a squeal. He was so excited!

Later that day Canada was staring at his clothes in his closet. His date with Germany was tomorrow, but he wanted to figure out what he was wearing now so he wouldn't waste time tomorrow. Canada looked over all his choices. He and Germany were just going out to eat so he didn't need to dress to fancy, but he didn't want to dress to casual either. He groaned he had no idea what he was going to wear. Then suddenly he got an idea. "I'll just call France." he said. He quickly picked up his phone and called France bringing his phone up to his ear. "Bonjour." A smooth voice answered. "Bonjour!" Canada chirped sitting on his bed. "Ah mon petite choux Canada, why are you calling?" France asked. "Oh well I need some advice, I have a date-" Canada started saying but was cut off with a loud squeal. "You have a date? Marvelous! With who? Come on tell your papa the details?" France said sounding excited. Canada sighed he should have known he'd get that reaction. "Well before I tell you that, I need help deciding what to wear." Canada said hoping to distract France from who it was for now. He wasn't quite sure how France would react to finding out his date was with Germany and was kind of scared to find out. "Oh don't you worry mon petite choux! Papa will be right over to help you!" France said. "Wait you-" Canada started to say but France hung up. "-don't have to come over." Canada said with a sigh putting down his phone. Canada got up and headed to the living room to wait for France to arrive.

About and hour and a half later Canada was opening the door. Unsurprisingly on the other side of the door was France who was smiling at him. "Mon petite Canada!" he cried running inside and hugging Canada getting a few gropes in. Canada just hugged him back with a small smile, used to his actions. Canada was then dragged upstairs to his room all the while France going on and on about how it was a good thing he had called him for advice. When they got to his room France went immediately to his closet. Canada just watched amused as France would dramatically shuffle through clothes making approving noises or disapproving ones muttering to himself in french while he did. "Mon Dieu! Why do you have so much plaid?" France exclaimed. Canada just giggled and waited patiently for him to finish.

A couple of minutes later France removed himself from the closet with a bright grin on his face. "I have found the perfect outfit!" he said. He then removed a nice long-sleeved crimson silk shirt with a deep grey vest and bow tie, for pants he removed skinny jeans just a bit darker grey then the vest. "Now if you wear this and your nice black shoe, your date shouldn't be able to take his eyes off you." France said with a wink. Canada grinned and gave France a hug. "Thank you!" he said. He let go and smiled at France taking the clothes from him and setting them out for the next day.

"You never did tell me mon petite who this outfit is for?" France said. Canada nervously looked down and fiddled with his hands. "It's Germany." he said quietly. He looked up France surprisingly had a large grin on his face. "You finally got him!" France exclaimed. Canada just looked at him confused. France continued just to smile at him. "You told Prussia. Never trust Prussia with a secret." he said with a wink. Canada then looked at him mortified, making a note in his head to give Prussia a piece of his mind when he next saw him. "You knew?" Canada squeaked out. "Oui, so does Spain. But don't worry I'm sure we're the only two other than Prussia who knows." France said putting a comforting hand on Canada's shoulder. Canada relaxed a little and gave him a small smile. "So you aren't angry or anything?" Canada asked. France just laughed. "Non, I admit Germany and I may have bad history, but the past is the past." France said smiling at Canada. "Plus if he's like Prussia then he'll be great in bed!" France then added on laughing that strange little laugh of his. Canada just looked at him red face opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before just turning around and walking out of the room. "Wait come back! Papa needs to have a talk with you! How else is mon petite Canada going to know what to do in bed?" France called out chasing after Canada.

* * *

Hi, sorry it's taken a bit long for me to update! I've just been kinda busy over the last couple of days. Well I hoped you liked this chapter! The nexts chapter is the big first date! Exciting right? :D

Translations

Bonjour: Hello

mon petite choux: my little cabbage (It's a common french endearment)

Oui: yes

Non: no

I used google translate so if any of this is I'm sorry. Feel free to correct me! :)

To the people who have reviewed:

Lil-Doitsu: Aw :3 Thank you Germany! (She's my Germany and I'm her Canada. We're best friends XD)

deathNspikes: I know I love just how cute and fluffy it is! It makes me happy. :D Yeah Canada got a chance with his man and he took it! XD

PhantomSnow100: Yes as you read Germany did get a date with Canada! :D Yay!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this too! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Canada sat on his couch practically shaking with nerves and excitement any minute now Germany would arrive and they'd be off on their date. Canada sat there taking deep breaths trying to calm himself when there was a knock on the door. Canada jumped up and rushed towards the door. He stopped and took a deep breath before he opened it. On the other side of the door was Germany and Canada's breath caught when he saw him. He was dressed in a nice dark green button shirt with a darker green checkered tie, and dark slacks. He looked so nice! Canada blushed and looked down. "You look really nice." Germany said. Canada looked up and saw Germany blushing his eyes trailing up and down his body appreciably. Canada blushed harder. "Thank you, you look really nice too." He said with a smile. Germany smiled back. Germany then grabbed Canada's hand and they started walking to their destination, the pink staying on their cheeks.

A couple of minutes later, Germany and Canada were at a fancy restaurant. They were soon seated and Canada sat there in silence looking at the menu. I need to say something Canada kept thinking to himself. "How's your bear?" Germany asked breaking Canada out of his mental freak out. "Oh he's good." Canada said smiling. They were then back to the silence and Canada's mental freak out started up again. "How's Prussia? He hasn't been by recently." Canada finally said. Germany looked up from his menu at him. "Gut, I guess. He mostly stays to himself in the basement. I think he's been spending a lot of time lately with Spain and France." Germany said. "Huh Papa didn't say anything yesterday." Canada said. "Papa?" Germany asked looking confused. "Oh! Sorry. I sometimes call France Papa." Canada said blushing a bit. Germany looked at him still confused a bit before all the stuff he looked up about Canada rushed back to him. "Well he was your first colonizer wasn't he?" Germany said. "Yeah." Canada said smiling as memories of him and France in his colonial days started filling his head. "He was actually a very good parental figure." Canada said with a soft smiled back and blushed a bit. "I don't remember my Vati much." Germany said. Canada then looked at him confused. "Germania raised Prussia and me before he disappeared.I can't remember him much a lot of my earlier days I can't recall at all. Prussia does though. He says I'm just like him." Germany continued. "Oh." Canada said. A couple of seconds later and the waiter came by to take their orders.

After the waiter left, they sat there quietly for a couple of seconds when suddenly Ringing from a cellphone broke it. Canada blushed and quickly pulled out his cellphone groaning when he saw who was calling. He answered and brought his phone up to his ear. "Hi, I can't talk right now-" Canada started to say but got cut off. "Hey Canadia! Listen I need help!" America yelled making Canada flinch and hold his phone away a couple of inches from his ear. "I can't talk right now! I'll call you later." Canada said quickly and ended the call and silenced his phone. He smiled apologetically at Germany. "Sorry about that." he said. "it's okay." Germany said. "I can't imagine what it's like having America as a neighbor." Germany said shaking his head. "It's not too bad. He can be a bit annoying at times but other than that...Plus he is my brother." Canada said. "That must have been fun growing up." Germany muttered. Canada laughed and smiled at him. "It was. He did get me into a lot of trouble, but it was fun." Canada said with a bright smile.

Their food arrived and while they were eating Canada and Germany made some small talk. Canada was smiling the whole time. This was like something out of a dream. He had liked Germany for so long and now he was on a date with him! Soon they had finished and Germany had paid. So they started walking back to Canada's house. Canada blushing a bit grabbed Germany's hand and laced their fingers together. Germany turned and looked at him with a small smile blushing a bit himself. They walked on in comfortable silence fingers intertwined. "You know Germany, I've kinda have had a crush on you for a while." Canada said blushing. Germany turned and looked at him. "You have?" He asked sounding surprised. "Yeah." Canada said. Germany then stopped walking. Canada stopped and looked at him wondering why they stopped. Germany leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Canada's. He pulled back and smiled at him. "I think I 'm starting to develop a crush on you too." Germany said. Canada stood there his face bright red. They both started walking again, Canada's face still bright red.

* * *

Here's chapter 4! Hope you liked it. :) Critiscm is always welcomed! Plus I'd love to know what you guys think so don't be afraid to leave a review!

To the people who reviewed:

deathNspikes: Yeah Canada is lucky to have such a loving Papa. :) He just wants the best for him.

Lil-Doitsu: I don't think I've ever heard you say that! XD Yes and plus France is kinda known for fashion. :)

Thank you for reviewing! Thank you to everyone reading too! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Canada was in his kitchen humming a dopey look on his face. Last night his date with Germany had been like a dream He had not been able to quit smiling since and that kiss... Suddenly he heard a loud banging coming from his front door. He jumped and quickly made his way to the door. He opened the door and was glomped by Prussia. "You did it!" Prussia screamed right in his ear as he was squeezing him in a bone crushing hug. He finally let go and grinned at him. Canada just looked at him a bit confused. Prussia continued grinning and laughed shutting the door and making his way to Canada's Kitchen. "You can tell me the details of your and mien Bruders date over pancakes!" he yelled out. Canada stood there with a small blush and quickly followed him.

"So tell me how did this happen? West wouldn't tell me anything!" Prussia asked with a pout. Canada shrugged as he made his way around the kitchen getting ingredients for his pancakes together. "I don't really know. I guess it would have to have started at the last world meeting. He noticed me and asked my name and after I left he chased after me and asked me out for drinks. After he walked me back to the room I gave him my number and then he called and asked me on a date." Canada said leaving out the part about Germany's accidental grope. If Prussia knew he'd tease both of them forever! Canada could hear Prussia snicker behind him as he was mixing ingredients together. "Sounds awesome! So did West get to invade Canada's vital regions last night?" Prussia asked. Canada squeaked and turned around. Prussia was looking at him with a grin and glint to his red eyes. "So did he?" Prussia asked. Canada's face turned red. "N-no! It was only the first date!" he said quickly and turned around quickly as he heard Prussia laughing. He groaned as he saw his mixing spoon had fallen in the bowl.

"I'm sorry your right I guess the first dates a bit to soon. You guys can do it on the second date!" he said. Canada turned and gave him a glare. "I'm still a bit mad at you!" he said. Turning back around he heard Prussia's gasp. "How could you be mad at the awesome me?" Prussia asked. "You told France and Spain after you promised not to tell." Canada said moving over to the stove and turning it on. "I'm sorry! I got drunk with them and it slipped out." Prussia said sounding sincere. Canada sighed then smiled looking over at Prussia. "I guess I can forgive you." he said. Prussia grinned at him. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" Prussia said running out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute." he called over his shoulder. Canada just turned back to his pancakes amused by Prussia's actions.

By the time Prussia made his way back in the kitchen Canada already had an impressive stack of pancakes ready to be devoured with more coming. "You can help yourself." Canada said adding yet another pancake to the mountain of them. "I'll wait till you're done." he said. "Okay." Canada said going back to the pancakes. A bit later Canada had used up all the batter and had two plates of pancake mountain ready to be devoured. He was getting out the syrup and batter when there were some knocks on his door. "You better go answer that. I'll set the table for you!" Prussia said pushing him out of the kitchen and towards the door. Canada walked towards the door wondering what was up with Prussia's behaviour, but all thoughts stopped when he opened the door.

"Hallo." Germany said standing on his porch. "Hi." Canada said when he finally could process his thoughts again. "Is my bruder here?" he asked. "Oh yeah um why don't you come in." Canada said with a smile getting over the shock of seeing Germany so expectantly and happy to be seeing him again. Germany came in and he led him towards the kitchen. "Ah West there you are!" Prussia said with a grin as they entered the kitchen. "Uh ja here you go." Germany said taking Gilbird out of his pocket and handing him to Prussia who put him in his hair. "Danke! Gilbird would have been mad at me if he couldn't have any of Canada's delicious pancakes." Prussia said. Gilbird chirped and flew over to Canada and sat on his shoulder. Canada smiled at the bird who was nuzzling his neck and blushed when he realized Germany was staring at him. "Would you like to join us? I made more than enough." Canada said smiling at Germany. "Ja, I think that would be very nice. Thank you." Germany said with a small smile sitting down by Prussia who had a ginormous grin on his face, obviously this had been his plan. Canada sat at the table across from Germany. He was so happy that he'd be able to eat breakfast with Germany. Hopefully he would like his pancakes...

* * *

Here's chapter 5! Sorry it took forever! I got a bit of writers block, but it has passed! I'd love to know what you think so don't be afraid to leave a review! I'm so excited! I found a job! I'll have money! I'll be able to make my Canada cosplay better! :3 I'm so excited and happy I've been trying to get a job forever!

To the people who have reviewed:

deathNspikes: I know! Isn't it adorable! :3

queenawesome100: GerCan is love. GerCan is life. XD

Thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks to everybody that favorited and/or followed! You are all awesome! Internet hugs for everybody! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Canada watched intensely as Germany poured maple syrup over his pancakes and brought the fork up to his mouth. He really hoped he liked his pancakes. He watched as Germany put the pancake piece in his mouth and paused. His eyes were real wide. "Do you like it?" Canada asked timidly after several seconds of silence. "Ja, they are very delicious!" Germany said. Canada smiled relieved and happy to hear that. Canada slowly ate his pancakes while Prussia and Germany devoured them. Soon all three nations were done eating. "That was awesome!" Prussia exclaimed stretching, Gilbird chirped in agreement. Canada just smiled at his friend as he collected his plate. "Here let me help you." Germany said getting up and helping the Canadian collect dishes.

With Germany's help Canada had soon cleared the table of dirty dishes. He smiled at Germany. "Thank you." he said. Germany just smiled back a bit of red tinting his cheeks. "You're welcome." They stood by the sink in comfortable silence smiling at each other until a small voice broke it. "Food?" both looked down to see Kuma sitting there looking at them. Canada patted his pets head as he turned to the fridge to get out some fish. He turned back around to see Germany holding Kuma. He smiled at the cute scene, both of them seemed to be happy. Germany was petting Kuma's head while Kuma was leaning into the touch. Canada threw the fish into Kuma's food bowel. He laughed as he watched Kuma jump out of Germany's arms and run to his food. He smiled at the German who was also chuckling quietly at the bears antics.

"Damn you guys are just so awesomely cute together!" Prussia exclaimed. Canada blushed and looked over to his friend who was smirking. He peeked over at Germany to see what he thought about that and to his surprise he was blushing too. Germany then walked over to him face still quite red. He stood beside him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. 'We are aren't we?" he said still blushing with a small smile on his face. Canada turned bright red and felt a goofy smile appear on his face. He heard Prussia laughing in the background, but he didn't care. All that mattered was this happy fluttering feeling in his chest and the feeling of Germany holding his hand.

After a couple of minutes Germany and Canada separated. Germany went and sat back down at the table while Canada went to get them some drinks. Canada sat back down handing them their drinks smiling as he listened to Prussia tell a story."...and that's why Russia was scared of Canada for like a month." Prussia said wrapping up his story. Canada saw Germany looking at him shocked. "You chased Russia around with a hockey stick and scared him?" he asked. Canada blushed. "Well it was hockey season and he insulted my team! I did apologise...eventually." Canada said. "Canada can be ferocious when he wants to be! I once saw him yell at America for three hours and make him cry. It was awesome!" Prussia said. "He just made me explode." Canada said explaining to a yet again shocked Germany.

For around an hour they all sat there talking and sharing stories. They were all laughing from the latest story when suddenly Canada's phone went off making him jump. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered. On the other end was his boss asking where he was. After he hung up he jumped up and ran to his room leaving Germany and Prussia confused in the kitchen. He quickly threw on a suit and brushed his hair. As soon as he was finished he ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Germany and Prussia looked at him still confused. "I'm so sorry but my boss called and I have to go!" Canada said. "It's ok we understand." Germany said, both him and Prussia standing up. "Bye!" Prussia called as he headed out. Canada waved him off looking around the kitchen for Kuma. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a smiling Germany behind him. He was about ready to say something when Germany leaned down and kissed him. Canada stood there surprised for a second before he relaxed and kissed back. Germany pulled away after a couple of second."Thanks for the pancakes today they were wunderbar." Germany said. "Thank you." Canada said with a smile and a blush. "I'll call you later. Auf Wiedersehen!" Germany said and then left. Canada stood there smiling and happy. He then gasped and ran around looking for Kuma again remembering he had business to take care of.

* * *

Here's chapter 6! Hope you like it. :) I'd love to know what you think so don't be afraid to leave a review! So where I live it has been really hot and I'm excited because I get to go swimming tomorrow with my bestie! :D It's gonna be so fun. :3 My cousin also got a dog! It's a huge black lab and it's the sweetest dog. I wish I could get a dog but sadly I can't. I still have my cat though!

To the people who reviewed:

DetectiveSheep: Thank you! I'm happy that my story has helped you understand some of the love for this coupling! :) I like SuFin too, it's so cute! :3

deathNspikes: Meddling brothers make everything better! Vital regions will probably be invaded. Thank you! :D

.UkUs: I'm happy my story made you a GerCan fan! :D I hope you liked this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Canada woke up to pounding on his door. He groaned and looked at his clock. It was four in the morning, who could be at his door? He slowly sat up and got out of bed. He sleepily made his way to the door where the banging was still going on. He made it to the door and slowly opened it. America stood on his porch one fist raised the other holding a giant bag of fast food. "Canadia!" he said with a grin rushing in and giving Canada a bone crushing hug. Canada tensed in his grasp and struggled to breath. Eventually, America let go smiling at him. Canada after filling his lungs with air again smiled back at him.

"So not that I'm not happy to see you, but why were you banging on my door at four in the morning?" Canada asked ushering America in and closing the door. "Well you never called me back bro and I got worried! Hey can you make some pancakes?" America said heading into the living room and flopping down on the couch. Canada rolled his eyes at his brother and sat down beside him "It's not even six a.m. I am not making you pancakes." Canada said. America whined and pouted. "Why did you call anyway?" Canada asked hm ignoring his whining and pouting. "Well I got this new movie and wanted to watch it with ya bro!" America said with a smile. "Let me guess another horror movie?" Canada asked. "Yep! So what were you doing that you couldn't talk?" America asked. Canada started to panic a little. He knew how his brother was he could be a forgetful idiot, but he could also be a protective idiot. He didn't want to tell him about the date, but he didn't want to lie either. "Oh you know I was just doing stuff." he said nervously. America looked at him suspiciously obviously not buying that. "Seriously, what were you doing?" he asked face completely serious. Canada swore in his head and sighed. "I was on a date." he said.

America just looked at him. "With who?" he asked. "Don't worry about it. It was only one date!" Canada said hoping his brother would drop it. "With who?" America asked again being stubborn. "Seriously it was only one date it's nothing serious." Canada said. Him and America stared at each other. America finally sighed. "Fine, but if it gets serious you better tell me who it is then!" America said with a huff. "Don't worry I will." Canada said smiling at him. America just grumbled about how he was the hero and needed to protect his brother from commies but nooo. Canada just laughed at America. "How about I go make up some pancakes?" he said smiling. He laughed as he watched America brighten up and run into the kitchen at full speed.

Several hours later, Canada found himself relaxing after his chaotic morning with America. After making a mountain load of pancakes and watching him devour them all. Then America decided he wanted to dress up Kuma and chaos happened with America chasing a growling bear throughout the house. The chase ended when Kuma got tired of being chased and turned on America scaring him and then chasing him out the door. After all of that, Canada was happy for the peace and quiet. He closed his eyes and smiled laying back on the couch. He then heard and felt his phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket. He groaned he should have known it wouldn't last. He fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it holding it up to his ear. "Hello." he said. "Hallo, how are you today?" the unmistakable voice of Germany answered back. Canada felt himself smile and his heart flutter when he heard his voice. "I'm okay. Just been a bit chaotic today. How about you?" he said. "I'm gut. Went on a run earlier and did some paperwork. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight? Maybe watch a movie too?" Germany asked. Canada practically jumped of the couch in excitement. "I'd love too!" he said grinning. "Wunderbar be over around 6?" Germany said Canada could practically her the smile in his voice. "Sure see you soon!" Canada said. "Bye" was the last thing Canada heard before he hung up and rushed up the stairs to start getting ready.

* * *

Happy Canada Day! Here's chapter 7. I hope you all like it! Sorry it's been a while I got a bit stuck on this chapter. But anyways the next one shouldn't take as long! So I start my job next week! I'm so excited. :D I'll have money for stuff! :D

To the people who reviewed:

Hornet394: I'm happy that my story made you smile! :D Also yay I have converted another to the ways of GerCan! Haha jk XD Hope you like this chapter too!

North13: Thank you! :) I'm glad you like my story! :D

.UkUs: Thanks! Hope this Chapter was worth the wait! :)

deathNspikes: Yes if only I could start of my mornings with Prussia Canada and Germany too... :3

Lil-Doitsu: Who knows? Only the future can tell. ;)

fangirlHetalia: I know right?! :D (rolls around on the ground with you)

Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited or followed! :D


	8. Chapter 8

At exactly 6 Canada was knocking on Germany's door cheeks flushed and heart all a flutter. As soon as he got off the phone with Germany he had run up to his room and rummaged through his closet for something to wear. He was wearing a pair of nice jeans he had gotten as a late Christmas present for America and a nice dark blue sweater that France had said brought out the blue in his lilac eyes. He stood out there for around a minute before the door opened. Germany stood on the other side with a smile.

"Hallo." Germany said with a smile. "Hi." Canada said with a smile as Germany ushered him in. "The food is almost done so you can just sit in the living room and wait if you want." Germany said. Canada smiled at him and went to sit on the couch a few feet in front of him. "Okay. So how are you?" Canada asked sitting down. Germany leaned against the couch arm and crossed his arms. "I'm okay. I'm happy you could come over." Germany said blushing a bit. "Me too." Canada said blushing a bit too. They then entered a comfortable silence until a beeping sound came from the kitchen. Germany ran off in the direction of the noise, obviously the kitchen, and Canada watched on amused. He listened amusedly as sounds of cooking and pots clanking together came from the kitchen. Soon enough the sounds stopped and Germany appeared. "Dinners ready." he said. Canada got up and followed him to the dining room where the table was set for two with their chairs facing each other and a lit candle in the center.

"oh Germany you didn't have to go through so much trouble." Canada said as he sat down. "Well you're worth it." Germany said with a smile and a small blush as he took his own seat. Canada smiled and blushed at hearing this. Soon they were both digging into a delicious meal of German style potato salad and stuffed cabbage rolls. "This is all so good!" Canada said. He was honestly a bit surprised he had always heard german food could be a bit bland, but this was all so good and delicious. Germany blushed at his compliment. "Danke, but it's not as good as your food." Germany said. Canada blushed. "Thank you." Canada said. They both paused for a second and smiled at each other before continuing to stuff their faces.

Soon enough both were finished with their meal and the delicious black forest cake Germany had made. They both sat at the table talking and drinking. "...and that's what happened last Oktoberfest." Germany said finishing up a story. Canada was laughing at the humorous tale. "That sounds like fun!" he said. "Well maybe you'd like to go to this years with me." Germany said with a sheepish smile. Canada blinked at him for a couple of seconds before grinning at him. "I'd love to!" Canada said still grinning. Germany smiled back. They sat there in silence for several seconds before slowly Germany got up. "Um I was hoping you'd want to watch a movie with me?" He said. "Sure." Canada said getting up. Germany grabbed his hand and led him to the living room sitting down. Canada sat down beside him. Germany let go of his hand and picked up the remote and turning on the tv and starting the movie. "I hope you don't mind but I already picked it out. " Germany said. "It's fine Canada said smiling watching the opening to the movie start up.

As the movie was playing Canada kept sneaking peaks at Germany. He eventually gathered up enough courage and leaned against Germany, Germany at first tensed but the relaxed and put his arm around him. Canada smiled in victory. The movie went on and Canada got absorbed not noticing Germany eyeing him. He got pulled out of the movie's clutches though when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He jumped a bit and turned towards a smirking German he giggled and leaned in his lips meeting Germany's in a sweet chaste kiss. They pulled apart after a couple of seconds smiles on both their faces. They both leaned in again the kiss started out the same as the first but soon the kiss heated up a little as Canada threw his arms around Germany's neck.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I started my job and summer classes started. But I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! I hope you liked this chapter! It was a fun one to write. :3 If you have any suggestions or thoughts I'd love to hear them so don't be afraid to leave a review! Also the dishes Germany made for the meal are really delicious! I've had them before and german potato salad is amazing! So like I said I started my part time job. I'm a cashier at a grocery store. It's quite an interesting experience! So I saw Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus opening episode the other day. Oh my gosh it was amazing! I can't wait to see the rest! :D

To the people who have reviewed:

Echo: Sorry it took so long for me to update! :( I'm Canada too! My boyfriends Denmark though but my best friends Germany! :3

deathNspikes: America would be an awesome brother to have! Except when playing baseball. XD

xSk8rGrlx: Sorry again that this update took so long! :( Oh that's cool! Like I said above in my friend group I'm Canada, my boyfriends Denmark, my best friends Germany and also her sister is Italy and another one of our friends is Prussia!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! You are all awesome! :D


End file.
